


The Name Problem!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Grace meets Lake, but she already knows who she is?
Kudos: 6





	The Name Problem!

Mirror Tulip was in the real world when suddenly Grace came out of the train because her number got down to low now.

"Hi, Mirror Tulip!" Grace said.

"Wait how did you know my name?" Said MT I mean Lake I almost forgot.

"I don't know, actually," Grace said. And then she had to get back on the train because of the problem of that she didn't know how she knew Lake's name!

"How can I figure out how I knew her name?" Grace thought, and the rest of the kids that used to be in the Apex helped her to figure it out.

"Oh, I remembered because she came to the Apex one time!" Grace thought and that made her number go back to zero again so she went back home. Also Atticus waved when she left.

The End


End file.
